blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Princess/Two
Ophelia. "And this is Ophelia Catavie, our princess's maid's pet cat", the duke announced. The guests looked down at Ophelia with disgust. "I am not buying it! I never asked for a cat!", the woman guest huffed. "Lady Ingrid, this cat is not for sale; it is the Servant Essie's pet." "Whatever! You give much importance to this 'Essie' that it is even more to what is given to Princess! Everyone was silent. "Send her and the cat to the dungeon! I shall not tolerate someone who gets better treatment than Anamaria especially as a servant!", the guards started doing their work. "Ouch! What did I do - I'm sorry!", Essie cried as the guards grabbed her by her short orange hair. Ophelia growled, but kept her claws sheathed as she knew what she desired would end Essie in far worse condition. "What in heavens is happening her?!", Prince Alexander III demanded angrily. "What are you doing to Essie?" "Putting her in the dungeon, sir. Duke's orders!", a guard said innocently. Alexander turned to the Duke. "Is this right Charles? Are you arresting Anamaria's maid?" "I-er...Do you not think she is getting more attention than Ana?" Alexander thought a bit. "Maybe so. But doing this is not necessary. The king shall know of this by the midnight", with that, he walked away and Essie was let go. Ophelia padded over and curled her tail defensively over her owner. The Duke looked grim. "There is a cat eating at our supply. See to it", he ordered the waiting guards as he turned and walked away, but not without a glare at Ophelia. The tortoiseshell bared her fangs. Whoever who would think of hurting Essie would always pay. ~-~ Princess Anamaria turned around. "For heavens sake, you're late again! Agh, nobody ever cares for my welfare!", she picked up a shoe and threw it at Essie, but missed and it landed on the fountain. The princess squealed in rage and threw her lovely dresses at her wardrobe, all piling on top, her auburn ringlets falling out of place with her rapid movements. Ophelia couldn't help rolling her cat eyes and Essie shot her a little amused smile. Unfortunately, the unfortunate happened. Duh. Anamaria seethed. "What are you smiling at, you little weasel?! Perhaps my unhappiness delights you, does it not? Oooh, brother will so get you punished when this is heard of; my, in every way has your wicked father's ways passed on to you!" Essie flinched. The huffy princess stormed out of her room but not without a swift command that consisted of Essie cleaning the mess she had made. Essie brushed back her thin orange hair which extended down to her prim shoulders, wrapped in a waterfall braid, the tips split and burned in one of Anamaria's overboard fits. It actually made Essie look a little better, as if her hair were fire, the bottom full of ash, and the top ablaze. Her eyes are jewels that turned into emerald fire as they raked past each living soul. Her voice was deep and had a little snide attitude to it which was opposite to her charming smile. She was usually following Anamaria's orders and Ophelia could never detect a sense of revenge in her no matter whatever the princess did to spite her. It was fascinating! She had a way with adults where she displayed mischievous tinge of herself while polite. The girl was a whole new creature! But that was Ophelia liked about her. She was always simply wonderful to be around and even though she ended up as a servant girl who worked for an undeserving-snob, but still remained passionate. Even though her parents had taken one look at her and, disappointed they hadn't born a boy, left her to be no more than a filthy servant. The pet cat would've enjoyed clawing those wretched parents' eyes out, and feeding them to vultures. But Essie still had a thousand gallons of hope. Ophelia liked to assume it was her own presence that kept the dainty maiden happy. "Well," Essie murmured. "Time to get to work." Ophelia couldn't believe her ears. "What?!" Essie sighed. "I know you are displeased, but look-it here. Is there anything proper left for me to do?" Then it struck Ophelia that perhaps, just perhaps that the young girl was following the torment blindly because she believed she had no other chance to do anything she desired. And of course haughty Anamaria had taken this aspect of the beautiful Essie to her advantage. It was shameful though, for a 13 year old, princess or not, to treat a 10 year old, (younger than her!), with such a bullying attitude. Not. Fair. "I see rage in your eyes," Essie mused. "Better to start now before you might tackle the princess." "Oh.," the calico she-cat hissed snarkily. "Now why shouldn't I?" "Because!," Essie through her hands up in the air. "It is too melodramatic and unnecessary AND may put you in danger which you very well clearly know I will be ultimately displeased about. So you will not!" Ophelia cowered as she usually did when Essie chided her. But a rebellious attitude spilled over her soft heart. Essie smirked and picked her friend up. "I can almost read your feelings, dear cat." Can you really? Ophelia thought. Then you must see a burning desire for revenge in my claws. Essie set the kitty on the princess's bed, very well knowing the rage that would come from the bed owner's prospect of seeing cat hairs scattered all over her bed. And Essie would have to clean that up too. Ha! The lithe 10 year old began singing softly, the same song that Ophelia had first heard her sing, as she began scrubbing the fountain. "The midnight bird sings heavenly," "Oh believe in him, do..." This was, in fact the song Essie had sung when she had first rescued Ophelia-kit who was no more than a squirming runt. Abandoned by her family. Just as Essie was. Two miserable orphans coming together...to rise to royalty. Category:Princess Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction